Greaser life is hard
by The Curtis Crew
Summary: "The gang has struggled with life as Greasers for years, but what happens when the Socs treat their youngest sister, Mia, like a victim?" Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the room I shared with two of my brothers, I sighed, thinking about how lonely it could get without them. The whole gang was out, except my babysitter, Two-Bit, who was sitting on the floor in the living room, stuffing his face with chocolate cake. I should probably join him, I love chocolate cake. I have a lot in common with the gang, actually. I have golden hair, like my brother Sodapop, and icy blue eyes, like Darry. As for Ponyboy, he and I both love school and reading, even though I'm a year below him in school. I'm thirteen, but the gang treats me like a baby. They're way too overprotective.

In that moment, I glanced down at the book I was reading, thinking of how much Ponyboy loved it. It was a book of poems by Robert Frost. Nothing Gold Can Stay was his favorite. I couldn't concentrate though. I missed my brothers. I was just as protective of them as they were of me, especially since mom and dad died.

"Mia!" Two-Bit called, from the living room, "Come watch Mickey with me!"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. I might as well; I wasn't getting any reading done anyhow.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Two-Bit. We had been watching the TV for about five minutes when Sodapop walked through the door, with Steve in tow.

"Hey guys!" he smiled, stepping into the room.

"Hey Soda!" I replied, standing up to give him a hug, "How was work?"

"The same," he replied, "I had to fight off those crazy girls at the DX."

"Not like he's bragging or anything," Steve joked, smacking him over the head, "Come on, pretty boy. Let's go play some poker."

Ponyboy arrived less than five minutes later, coming back from the movies with Johnny. He went on and on about it, for ten minutes at least, before I got the chance to ask if it as any good.

"It sucked," he smiled, leaving to join the guys in the kitchen. I swear, that boy…

Ponyboy, as I've mentioned before, is only a year older than me. He and I get along real well, 'cause we're a lot alike, but he can be kind of quiet with other people.

Johnnycakes is like that too, and I guess that's why he and Pony are so close. They understand each other more than the rest of us.

I guess I should explain about me and the gang. The gang is real close. We all look out for each other.

Darry is my oldest brother, and he and I are pretty close, but he tries too hard to be like dad. He's really overprotective, and sometimes he still treats me like a little kid.

Sodapop is the second oldest, just a few years younger than Darry, and he is the closest to me. He understands everyone, and really listens. He's really funny too; he and Two-Bit make a good pair.

Steve is Soda's best friend, and he digs me okay. I try to mind my own business when he's around, though, because he can be really mean to Ponyboy. I can't stand it when he does that, because he's not trying to be a tag along, he just loves Soda an awful lot.

Two-bit is the jokester. His smart ass comments are what keeps the gang going, especially when things get rough, but sometimes he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. And Darry will sock him good for it.

Dally's the tough guy - always running from the law. He'll break into houses, and hot wire cars, and hold up convenience stores. He keeps the fuzz busy, that's for sure. I've never understood him, really, but Darry brought him home when he was fourteen, and back then he was just a scared little kid. I guess he protects himself by building up his walls.

Darry wouldn't be back for at least an hour, so I asked Soda if I could go for a walk. I'd been walking for no more than five minutes when I heard the sound of tires skidding on the gravel road.

I turned around slowly, hoping that it was only Darry, but, instead, I found myself surrounded by five Socs.

"Hey Grease, what are you doing all by your lonesome?" one of them crooned.

"You're out of your territory" I replied, ignoring his previous statement. I wish I sounded tougher because I doubt my shaking voice sounded very intimidating.

"Aw, don't be like that," said another, walking closer, "We're just looking for some fun."

Then they all surrounded me, shoving me to the ground when I screamed. I struggled, but one of them held me down. The biggest one pulled out a long switchblade, and held it against my throat, slicing the skin. Another one kicked me in the ribs, over and over again. It hurt so badly that I started to cry. The first Soc picked me up, and threw me against the wall. I was getting really dizzy, and started to wonder if I would die there. Just as I was about to pass out, I heard the pounding of footsteps run past me. Before I could look to see who it was, the world turned to black.

When I came to, I was laying on the couch next to Soda. He was staring down at his hands, looking distressed. My head hurt an awful lot, and I felt weak. I reached up to scratch my neck, but it was bandaged and I remembered what happened the night before. I groaned audibly.

Soda's head whipped around, "Hey, honey. How are you feelin?"

"Hey, Soda," I put on a brave face, "I think I'm okay. What happened after I passed out?"

He rolled up my shirt, and I looked down. My ribs were black and blue, but taped up so they would heal. Not only was there the slice on my neck, but apparently I had a bump on the black of my head, and a black eye. He said they were real tuff looking, but I felt like I was weak, for not being able to protect myself.

According to Sodapop, he and Pony had carried me home, and Darry patched me up. They were in the kitchen at the moment, talking about the Socs that jumped me.

"Hey kiddo," Darry smiled sadly, walking back into the living room, "They got you good, huh?"

I nodded, and he looked me over once more, before handing me two pills, that were most likely aspirin.

After that Ponyboy came in and read me some of his poems, until I pretended to fall asleep.

"Damn Socs," Soda grumbled in the kitchen, "She's just a kid Dar? What's the sense in goin' after a kid?"

"I'll kill 'em. I'll kill those little," Dally went on to call Socs names that should never be written on paper. Steve and Two-Bit offered to help him, but Darry reasoned that going after the Socs wouldn't do any good, "You all know how that would end."

"We can't just do nothing!" Soda yelled, slamming his fist on the table, "They'll go for her again."

"We just have to watch out for her. Keep her safe," Darry replied. They all agreed, no questions asked.

Damn it! I thought, Now they'll never get off my case. I groaned internally, before going to sleep for real.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of Darry's voice running through my head, "We just have to watch out for her. Keep her safe."

Great, I moaned to myself, They'll treat me like I'm helpless. Just what I need.

I looked around to find Darry asleep in the armchair, with Soda and Pony on the floor. The rest of the gang must have gone home.

Siding my legs off the couch, I tried to stand up. When I fell over, almost immediately, I realized how dizzy I was from the night before. I landed on Sodapop, though, and woke him up.

"Hey Mia," he smiled groggily, "Whatcha doin?"

Smartass. "Nothing really," I smiled, rolling off of him, "Whatcha doin on the floor?"

"Touche," he smirked, picking me up, "Take it easy, okay kid?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sure." In all honesty, I'd have to take it easy. My ribs were extremely sore, and I was pretty much doubled over, but Soda didn't notice. He was too busy trying to wake our brothers, who were dead to the world.

He was being real gentle with Pony, but when you're tryin' to wake him up, gentle just ain't the way to go. From my spot of the couch, I kicked him in the ribs. "Hey," he groaned, "what's the big idea?"

Extremely slowly, I lifted myself off the couch, and pulled off my sock. Pressing my cold toes on Darry was enough to wake him up, too.

"You two need to get up now," I said with mock superiority, doing my best Darry impression, "Darry has to get to work, and Pony, you've oughta get that homework started."

They both grumbled, stretched, and Darry ruffled my hair before we went about our morning routines. Heading to our bedroom, I remembered that my homework was to read two chapters of any book, which was fine by me, because my ribs were too sore to do much else. Besides, I liked reading.

I heard the front door slam, signaling that Darry and Soda had left for work, and Pony came into the room with two slices of chocolate cake. One for each of us. "Thanks Pone," I smiled when he handed me the plate.

"No problem," he smiled in return, and started his own homework.

When I finished reading it had been no more than an hour, but that was okay, because Pony had finished too. So, instead of doing anything productive, we just laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, out of the clear blue sky.

"I was hoping that Darry lets me go to school tomorrow," I replied with a guilty grin.

"He will," Pony assured me, "S'long as you're careful."

Hours later, I found out that Ponyboy was right, because Darry promised me that I could, as long as I took some more medicine and got some rest.

That night, I went to bed early, but stayed up for a while, thinking about the Socs. I could see their facial expressions as they shoved me around. I shivered at the thought, and Soda pulled me closer to him, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

The next morning, Darry helped me re-wrap my ribs, and gave me some more medicine. I felt kind of lousy about the way I looked. The guys like the way they look with scars - it makes them look tough. I thought the bruises on my face were just plain ugly.

As I walked down the hallway, I could her the Soc girls whispering about me. After school, some of them came up to me, saying, "They should have killed you, you dirty little greaser." They pushed me over, and as they walked away, I couldn't figure out what hurt more. My ribs or their words.

I walked home by myself, knowing Darry would give me hell for leaving Pony. I couldn't care enough to wait for him; I just wanted to get home. Their words replayed over and over in my head, "They should have killed you, you dirty little Greaser."

I just don't understand, Why should they have killed me? What did I do to them?

As I walked the last block home, a car full of Socs screamed "Die greaser!", and I snapped. I ran into the house, straight to the bathroom, and cried. I didn't care how long I cried, and I didn't care if anyone heard me. Why does everyone hate me so much? Why do the Socs want me to die and why did they have to hurt me so badly? I don't know what's worse the physical pain or the mental because I'm under enoughstress as it is without momanddad and darry has itsomuch worse and he's trying totakecareofusandifeelsobadputting pressureonhimanditsnothisjotoworry-

At that point, I was hyperventilating so badly that I blacked out, and when I came to, Ponyboy was banging on the bathroom door.

"MIA!" he yelled. I wondered how long he'd been out there.

"Yeah, Pone?" I croaked, pulling myself off of the ground. I sounded so weak... I felt weak… So damn weak.

"Mia?" he asked more quietly. "Open the door."

When I did so, he pulled me into his arms for a hug, glancing only momentarily at my red, puffy eyes. "What happened?" he asked, when he let me go.

"Nothing," I whispered, in a voice that meant it was obviously something, but when he looked me in the eyes, he could tell that I wanted to be left alone.

So, surprisingly enough, he took that as a response. "When you are ready, come help me make dinner, okay?" he said, and turned to the kitchen.

I splashed some cold water on my face, trying to pull myself together. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. I chanted silently. I was working so hard to ignore those Socs..

After a while, I gave up on trying to straighten out my thoughts, and went to the kitchen to help Pony with Dinner.

After Dinner that night, I went straight to bed, feeling drained and really low. But, just like the night before, I wasn't really asleep. I was thinking about the Socs.

Hours later, I heard Pony and Soda come in.

"I'm worried about her Soda." I heard Ponyboy mutter. "She didn't eat much dinner and when I came home from school she was in the bathroom crying."

"She's probably still in shock from the Socs attacking her," I heard Soda whisper back. When I felt two bodies climb into bed next to me, I curled up into a ball and finally let myself fall asleep.

I woke up at four o'clock in the morning, after having a nightmare about the Socs. They were beating and making fun of me relentlessly. When I woke up, I was covered in sweat, shaking, but at least I hadn't woken up the boys. It was embarrassing for them to know that I was still upset about the Socs.

I gave up on sleep, because I didn't want a nightmare like that again, but the next morning, I realized my bad dreams would become a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

I was a bit skittish when I went to school with Pony. I was started to get a real bad fear of soc's.

We walked in silence until we got school.

"Will you be alright Mia?" Ponyboy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I muttered.

He gave me another worried glance and walked to his class.

….

My first class was history, but I couldn't concentrate. The soc's kept whispering, and glancing at me. Stupid gossiping soc's.

I heard the bell ring. Finally.

I walked down the hall to Math.

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. Hard.

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"We're going to get you _grease." _

The soc's walked down the hallway, laughing.

I ducked into the nearest bathroom. I locked myself in a stall. They had shaken me a bit.

I heard footsteps come into the bathroom. They belonged to Soc's.

"We know you're in there greaser," one of them hissed.

"Come out, we want a word with you."

I stayed put.

"I guess we will just push down the door than," another one growled.

They surrounded the stall, and beat on it from all sides.

I stood there and shook, hard.

I slid down the wall, and curled into a ball, covering my ears.

….

When I finally uncovered my ears, they were gone.

I stood up shakily, and opened the door. I glanced around nervously. There was no one there. I wiped some sweat of my forehead, and walked to the sink. I splashed some water on my face, and leaned on the table, looking at my reflection. I looked terrible, my eyes were wide, and scared looking, I had circles forming under them, and my hair was wild.

I turned away from the mirror, and a thought struck me.

The soc's were not trying to get in. That little slide lock would not stop them. They were trying to scare me, like they had done to Johnny.

It had worked, I was scared to death.

I walked down the hallway, knowing it was too late to class.

I saw Steve and Two-bit walking down the hallway toward me. They spotted me, and crinkled up their faces in confusion, then concern.

"What are you doing out of class?" Steve asked.

"I thought you liked school," Two-bit added.

I didn't even try to lie.

"Some soc's scared me a bit, but it's nothing," I said, trying to downplay it a bit.

Steve raised an eyebrow, not buying it.

_Shit_

"You sure?" asked Two-bit.

Steve muttered something in his ear. **A/N This is what Steve said to Two-bit: "Two- bit you idiot, look at her, she's obviously hiding something! Are you blind? She looks scared out of her wits!"**

Two-bit glared at Steve, then turned to me.

"That's not all of it, is it?" he asked suspiciously.

I coughed nervously.

"Yeah it is," I said, unconvincingly.

I didn't want to be seen weak, and tell them why I was out of class, so I turned away and bolted. I am just as fast as Pony is, but I don't bother with track.

They ran after me, but they had no hope of catching me.

I ran down the street, and hid myself in the park, behind a tree. Tears were running down my face against my will. I felt like my world was falling apart.

I covered my eyes my hand, I had a massive headache. I am screwed. Darry is going to kill me for missing school, Steve and Two- bit are going to be mad, and Pony is going to be annoyed I lied to him.

I started going through songs in my head. I may not have mentioned this before, but I am a huge music nerd.

My breathing started to calm, and the tears stopped.

I hate soc's.

I sat there, not knowing where to go. I can't go to the DX because Soda is there. I can't go home, because Darry might be there, and I don't want to be killed.

I decided to go to school. I could hide until I saw Pony walking home. I got up, and started walking.

I felt a hand come down on both shoulders.

I jumped, and started shaking. My breathing started to get shallow.

My vision swam, and I sank to the grass.

I heard Two- bit's voice.

"What's wrong with her?!" He sounded panicked.

"She's having a panic attack dumbass!" I heard Steve say.

He shoved a paper bag in front of my face, and wrapped my hands around it. He pushed my legs to the floor.

"You might want to breathe in this, unless you want to faint."

I started gasping into the bag.

"Why the hell did you push her legs down?!' asked Two- bit.

"Well excuse me for trying to make sure she does not crush her airways, and before you ask, I learnt it in Heath class, and you would know it too, if you had passed."

Though my hazy vison, I could see Two-bit sticking his tongue out at Steve.

I would have laughed, but I was still panting.

When I finally got my breath back, Steve and Two-bit were glaring at me.

"What the hell was that?!" Steve asked. "You scared us to death after you ran."

Something dawned on him.

"Did that panic attack have anything to do with those soc's?"

I gulped.

_Damn_

"Maybe…" I muttered.

"What did those Soc's say?" asked Two-bit, freaking me out, because he was being serious.

I gave up on lying, and told them everything, from after the Soc's attack.

By the end of my confession, they were both growling.

I got up and started walking to school, them both following, and muttering things to each other.

…

When the school bell rang for the end of the day, I waited till I saw Pony, then I ran to his side, and Steve and Two-bit finally stopped following me.

"I heard," he said. "Some Soc's were gossiping about what happened." "Tell me everything."

I told him what I told Steve and Two- bit.

He sucked in a breath.

"Shit."

"I know," I said smiling slightly.

We picked up speed.

…

As soon as we got home, he took Soda into our bedroom, no doubt telling him everything. When they came out, Soda crossed the room and gave me a huge hug.

"So-da, can-'t bre-athe," I gasped.

He let go of me, only to have Two-bit and Steve ushering him out the door, telling him their side.

Then Darry came in, and I froze.

_I'm dead._


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Darry with a look of terror and guilt written all over my face. I didn't even have anybody to

help me explain.

_Crap_

"Uhh," I started, but the door interrupted me.

Thank goodness, Soda, Steve, two-bit, and Ponyboy came in behind Darry.

"Darry," Soda began cautiously, and Darry's suspicions were raised immediately. He crossed his arms,

and raised his eyebrows. He really does act like a parent instead of our brother.

Ponyboy backed out of the room.

I followed his example. Darry kind of scares me sometimes.

I made a mental note to thank Soda for doing all the talking.

I went into the bedroom. Pony was already sitting on the bed. He smiled weakly at me. I bit my lip, and

went to sit in the corner. I started to tap my leg with my hand. It's a habit I have when I am nervous.

We listened, luckily, there didn't seem to be any yelling going on. Yet.

I looked down at my feet.

_It's all my fault, it's all my fault…._

The words repeated in my head, and I looked at the door guiltily.

I heard footsteps, and the next thing I knew, Darry had kicked Ponyboy out the bedroom, and had sat down on the bed. It looked like I was about to get a brother/father talk.

_Yippee _

"Hey Kiddo," said Darry, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

I just looked at him nervously. This was not the reaction I was expecting.

"I know what those socs are doing you know," Darry said.

"Y'all got to be careful of socs, you dig?"

I chewed my lip.

"They use scare tactics, because then they can jump you when you are really scared of them".

_Don't I know it._

"Especially girls."

_Yeah, picking on girls, real nice._

"So, uh, be careful, ok?" he asked, obviously totally uncomfortable with this parent thing.

"Yeah ok, I will," I muttered.

Darry stood up, and walked out of the room.

_I guess that's the end of our talk then._

I smiled slightly at Darry's obvious discomfort.

Ponyboy walked in.

"Darry didn't give you a hard time did he?" he asked nervously.

"No," I smiled.

He let out a breath in relief.

"Good."

…

Uhhhhh….

It's a school day.

I groaned and rolled over.

When I finally got up, everybody kept glancing at me.

I gulped nervously.

I hate attention.

Finally, Pony and I started walking to school.

Surprisingly, I was the one who broke the silence.

"Pony, why was everybody glancing at me like that?"

Now it was his turn to look nervous. He was probably thinking about how to word his answer so he did not hurt my feelings.

"They're kind of nervous for you."

I chuckled without humor.

"I'm doing that job quite well, I don't need any help,"

Pony smiled weakly.

"That's what I figured."

…

After my first two classes, it was lunch.

I was walking down the hallway to get my lunch, when some socs materialized behind me.

"Hey grease, some of your friend's are giving us a hard time," they hissed.

"We don't like tattletales."

I was pinned against a locker so fast it made my head spin.

They then proceeded to beat the crap out of me.

I got a few punches in my face, a few knees in my stomach, and a few kicks to my shins before all the weight was lifted off me. I had been trying to push them off me, but I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Steve and Two-bit had lifted them up, fighting a few at a time as Two-bit yelled, "Mia, get out of here!"

I didn't wait to be asked twice.

I melted into the crowd that had been ignoring our fight.

I slipped into the bathroom to check out my injures.

When I looked in the mirror, I groaned.

I had some bruises forming on my face, my shins, and even my stomach, and I was beginning to get a black eye.

Great. Now I am going to get attention.

_I hate my life right now._

As soon as I got out of the bathroom, I saw Steve, Two-bit, and Ponyboy.

They saw me to and walked over with dark expressions on their faces.

I whimpered and bit my lip.

They crossed over to me ushered me outside.

When we got outside, Two-bit was the first to speak.

"Well, you seem to be catching a lot of attention with those socs, huh, kid."

"Yeah," I said looking down.

Pony pulled my chin up.

"Oh no, look, you're getting a black eye."

Steve spoke next.

"Mia, you need to fight back! Why were they picking on you anyway? What did you do?"

I looked at Steve indignantly.

"I didn't do anything!"

Ponyboy eyed Steve with distaste.

"You know she wouldn't do anything."

"That's a hell of a good shiner, kid," said Two-bit, trying to defuse the tension.

"I guess I look tuff now, huh," I said with grim smile.

"You sure do," smiled Two-bit, unable to be serious.

I just wanted to go home, to be away from the attention.

I started to back up, but Pony grabbed my arm.

"This isn't over, we are going to get to the bottom of this."

_No!_

"Ok," I muttered, turning.

Let's get this day over with.


	5. Impotant Notes!(This story is not over)

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE RED FULLY! **

Dear awesome readers,

I found out that the stereotypical Cutis Mary-sue is a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes. MY CHARATER

IS **NOT** A MARY-SUE! I made her look like that because **I** do. And no, I am not born with the perfect

body. But as you might have guessed, I wrote this character exactly as I am. My name, age, character

traits, and looks are in this story. I am so obsessed with The Outsiders that I had to write my first story

with me in it. (My other story's will not have me in it.) Call me sad, but personally, I don't think the story

is too bad, and if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me. Seeing reviews, views, favorites,

follows, and PM's make me 13 year old heart very happy. To anybody who is interested, my other story

"Craziness" is worth reading. My next chapter to this story is going to be posted ASAP! Please continue

reading this story!

-Mia AKA: The Curtis Crew

Ps: I swear, if anybody from my school figures out who I am, I am going to DIE!


	6. Chapter 5

All day my thoughts were frazzled and disorientated.

I didn't want anyone to know about what those Socs were doing to me.

I also didn't want anybody to guess I was feeling terrible. I didn't want anyone to think I was weak.

I already knew Steve was getting impatient with the me centered drama. Like I wasn't.

It was just a matter a time before I was found out, but I refused to think that.

Nobody was going to know.

I made a decision to shut myself down. To stop taking the socs so seriously.

To do what Dally always says.

…

I walked home with Ponyboy again.

"Hey, Mia."

"Hey"

I stopped taking. I didn't feel like it.

We walked home in silence, both of our minds miles away.

That's the good thing about walking with Pony. We are so alike, that we do the same things.

When we got home I went right to our bedroom. I got out my homework and started to do it.

I don't know how long I sat there, because I completely shut down. The next thing I knew, Darry was calling for Dinner. I looked down at my homework, finding it done. That was weird…

I got off the bed, stretched, and went into the kitchen. The whole gang was there already stuffing their faces.

I picked up my own plate and sat down by the window.

It was baked chicken. Pony's favorite.

I nibbled, and looked out the window, not really hungry. Everybody else finished shortly.

They all put their plates in the sink. I stood up and was about to put most of my food in the garbage can when Two-bit snatched my plate and woofed down the rest of my food.

Darry glared at him.

I hadn't realized he was watching.

"What?" asked Two-bit.

"She was just going to throw it away!"

Darry rolled his eyes and Two-bit left the room.

"You didn't eat much." Darry pointed out.

"Wasn't hungry," I shrugged.

Darry looked at me skeptically, but, luckily, let it go.

I quickly escaped to our room, and buried my head in a book.

When I finally looked up, the house was silent.

I knew nobody was sleeping, so I assumed everybody went out.

I walked out of my room, and went over to Mom's piano.

I sat down in front of it, and played a scale.

All the keys were in tune.

I stretched out my fingers and became to play. I played classics because that's what Mom used to play. My fingers glided across the keys, and I closed my eyes.

I didn't realise I had a crowd until I opened my eyes. I jumped. They were so quite.

Everyone was staring at me.

Pony with pride, Soda with wonder, Darry with shock, Johnny with a small smile, Steve with interest, Two-bit with surprise, and Dally with his head cocked to one side.

I blushed and looked down.

I stood up slowly and backed up. I turned quickly and went back to our room, leaving them staring after me.

Damn. I'll have to be more careful next time. They weren't supposed to hear me.

I picked my book up and started to read.

I was only interrupted when Soda walked in.

"I had no idea you could play like that." He said, crossing over to the bed.

I shrugged.

"That was beautiful."

I gave a short, small smile.

"I can't even play piano, and you can play with your eyes closed!" laughed Soda.

I grinned. Soda can always make you smile.

"Everybody's impressed you know." He said.

"Nobody was supposed to hear," I muttered.

He gave me a lopsided smile, cocking his head.

"Why not?'

I looked up.

He gasped.

I then realized that I had not shown him, Darry, Dally, or Johnny my black eye. I had been looking at my feet the entire afternoon in front of people.

"Darry!" Soda called, walking up to me.

He took my head in his hands, and looked at my eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't notice!' he muttered.

"During Dinner you had your head down, and when you playing your eyes was closed, but everyone was facing your good eye."

Darry walked in.

He took one look at my eye, swore, and bellowed for the gang to come in.

Pony, Steve and Two-bit looked guilty, and Dally and Johnny looked shocked.

"Did you guys know about this?" Darry asked the guilty looking ones.

Pony gulped, Two-bit looked sheepish, and Steve nodded.

"We found some Soc's beating her up."

Darry, Johnny, and Dally's eyes widened. Soda looked livid.

"I kill them."

Everybody stared at him, shocked.

"Nobody attacks my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby." I objected.

Dally raised his eyebrows. I glowered at him.

"This has to stop," I heard Johnny mutter.

I looked at him in surprise. Johnny hardly ever talks.

"There is nothing you guys can do about it," I muttered.

"I have to deal with it by myself"

"No you don't," Dally growled.

"I have had about enough with those Soc's," "It's time for a rumble."

And before I could stop him, Dally was out the door on his way to tell the socs we wanted a fight.

I buried my face in my hands, and the gang left silently.

_Crap._


	7. Chapter 6

The date was set. The rumble was going to be held tonight at 7:00. Everybody was rushing around, greasing their hair, putting on tuff cloths, and psyching themselves up. Darry hadn't wanted me to come, but I told him I would sneak there if he didn't let me and he believed me. I wasn't about to let my family and friends fight for me.

When it finally turned 6:45, we headed out the were all riled up, doing flips and stuff. But not me, I was worried, even though I had decided not to feel anything. I didn't want anybody to fight for me, and I didn't particularly want to fight myself. I decided that I was going to help Pony and Johnny. As we were the youngest and smallest, we could team up together, making it less likely we would get hurt.

I didn't know how the others would cope though. If any of them got hurt, I would…..

"Hey, you three," said Darry, pointed to me, Pony, and Soda. Breaking through my thoughts.

"If the police come, you guys split, Ok?" I rolled my eyes. Trust Darry. But we all nodded.

When we got to the park, the Soc's were arriving. God how I hated them. It was so unfair how they got to live in a life of luxury.

When the biggest Social stepped forward, Darry copied him. They eyed each other, waiting for the best moment to lunge. Me, Johnny, and Pony huddled closer. Then the Social lunged, and the fight was on.

Our little group pounced on a medium sized Soc, knocking him over. It was my first rumble, but I was going to get him. I pinned him, while Johnny, and Pony kicked and punched. He was putting up a good fight, but we were not giving up.

I looked around, trying to see the was running around, never staying long enough for a one on one fight. He only gave them a few punches and kicks before moving on. Darry was taking on two big Soc's at once, Steve was having it out with a medium Soc, Two-bit was kicking a soc in the head, and Dally looked like he was having the time of his life.

Unfortunately, I didn't notice a Social coming behind me before I felt a kick in the head. The sheer force knocked me off the Soc, and I tried not to black out. The soc jumped on me, giving me a few good punches in my face. But then the weigh was pushed off me, and Johnny and Pony were reveled, looking as mad as hell. They jumped on the Soc, and gave him a taste of his own medicine. I got up.

Then another Soc charged towards us and we all into slammed into each other. We drew back, and gave that Social a piece of our minds. But then his friends came, and it became a group of three giant Soc's, then five, then seven, then ten, then twelve, and they dog piled on top of us. My head slammed into the ground, knocking the breath out of me, but when I tried to breathe, I couldn't, the pressure of all of them was overwhelming. I was worried for Pony and Johnny, put then I became too light headed, and I felt a rib crack, but I could not scream. The last thing I heard was yelling and feet charging. **A/N: I'm not adding another chapter until I get at least one review! And I'm going to be a while with next chapter anyway, because of High School Finals. Not that I know what to expect. ):**


	8. Chapter 7

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a bright, clean, white room. I was in the hospital. The first thing I felt was pain. Then exhaustion.

Soda was sitting next to me, giving me the brightest smile I had seen in a long time. He was gripping my hand.

"So, sleeping beauty finally woke up," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. More like "Pathetic Princess."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 3 hours."

_Shoot_

_"_When Two-bit looked over and saw you guys getting squished, he yelled, and we got over there as quick as we could. Tim and his gang took care of the other Soc's, while we got the ones that were attacking you. I have never been more scared then I was right then. Twelve heavy body's on top of 3 small greasers. I thought they had killed you guys." His voice broke on the word killed.

I squeezed his hand.

"How is Ponyboy and Johnnycake doing?" I asked. I was so worried about them.

"There doing Ok, why don't you see them for yourself?" Then he ran out the room. When he came back, he brought the whole gang. Pony and Johnny were in wheelchairs. They looked very resentful of the fact they were being pushed. Dally looked indifferent, Two-bit looked happy, Steve looked tense, and Darry looked relived.

"Hi Pony, hey Johnny, thank you for helping me in the rumble," I said.

"And thank you for warning us about those Soc's," said Pony. "Or they might have done worse damage." The room collectively winced.

Suddenly, the doter came in.

"It seems like you guys were very lucky," he said.

"Johnny, you have a black eye, a bruised nose, bruised ribs, bruises and cuts covering your face and a concussion. Ponyboy, you have two black eyes, a broken nose, a fractured rib, bruises and cuts coving your face and neck and a concussion. Mia, you have a black eye, bruised nose, two broken ribs, bruises coving every inch of your body, and a concussion. We will treat you all shortly."

Then he walked out. Talk about pointing out the obvious.

"He doesn't sugar coat it does he," muttered Steve.

I touched the tube in my nose and the IV's I just noticed were there. Damn.

"You had to outdo me didn't you Pony," muttered Johnny.

Pony playfully slapped his arm.

"Well, I outdid all of you, so I win. Where is my prize," I muttered.

Two-bit laughed, Soda grinned, and even Darry smiled.

"Go on you two, back to bed," said Darry sternly.

Pony grumbled as they were wheeled out the door.

"Bye!" I called.

But then the nurse walked in and I got ready for pain.

**I know these chapters are short, but if there short, the more I update! More reviews also equals faster updates! I updated this so quick because 1: I love you guys, 2: I got three reviews, and 3: Because I wrote this in my head about 2 hours after I posted my last chapter and I was dying to post it. **


	9. Chapter 8

The nurse said that my oxygen levels were too low, so she turned on the annoying tube. She said my vitals were good, put a new fluid bag in my IV, then moved on to my injuries.

There wasn't anything she could do for the black eye, bruised nose, or small cuts and bruises, but when she looked at my head, she noticed I had a gash.

She cleaned it with antibacterial solution which stung like hell, then put some antibacterial cream and wrapped it up.

She was just getting ready to start on my ribs, ( which scared me because moving hurt, and breathing air felt like breathing hot knifes) when Pony walked in. His nose was bandaged, and his eyes looked sore, but otherwise he looked fine. It was going to be a while before the cut and bruises faded though. He walked slowly, like every step hurt, which it probably did, because I could feel the pounding in my head from the concussion, and his ribs must be sore. I don't know how the heck he got away from Darry and Soda, but somehow he did it.

As soon as he saw the fear in my eyes, he walked over to my bedside and grabbed my hand. He nodded to the nurse and whispered to me, "We'll do this together."

I bit back a scream as the nurse set my ribs for wrapping. I guess Pony could tell, because my face had drained of all color. He squeezed my hand as she finished, then left. I smiled at him. I'm glad my brother is here.

…

That night, me, Pony and Johnny were told by the doctor that we had to stay awake for 12 hours because of our concussions, so the gang came and we had a mini hospital party. We played cards, laughed, and told story's until Dally ruined the moment.

"So, I guess that didn't work. We were going to have a rumble to get the Soc's to leave Mia alone, but instead they hurt her some more."

The room went completely silent, all of us contemplating this new piece of info.

"Well, Damn!" burst out Soda, "they have to stop this! I will not put with it!"

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

It was silent for a long time until Two-bit broke the silence saying that he was going to start a game of cards, and did anybody want to play.

Luckily, Dally, Steve, Soda, and Darry started to play.

I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for Two-bit.

That left me, Pony, and Johnnycake to talk.

"So….. how do you remember our dramatic Soc fight?" I asked.

"I don't remember much, only some giant, heavy Soc's bearing down on me, and the thought that I had to save you and Johnnycake," answered Ponyboy

"All I remember is being on my feet one minute, then laying down on ground feeling like I couldn't breathe, and knowing that you two were in trouble," Johnny butted in.

"How about you?" enquired Ponyboy.

"All I remember is my breath being knocked out, trying to breathe, but finding I couldn't, feeling my rib crack from the pressure, and the thought that I had to help you two," I confessed.

We sat there in silence. It was kind of amusing that we had the same thoughts.

…

By 2:00am, me and Pony were getting tired. Being the youngest members of the gang does have its disadvantages. By 4:00 even Johnny was getting tired, and I could tell Soda and Darry could tell we were exhausted. They warned us with their eyes not to try to sleep, and we knew they would just wake us up anyway.

By the time the nurse came and finally said we could sleep, I kicked the rest of the gang out, turned over, and closed my eyes. I was asleep in two seconds.

**I love you guys! Keep the reviews coming! I'm finally finished with those stupid exams! Hope you liked this chapter, I think I finally have an idea where it is going and how it is going to end, but it's not going to end in the next chapter. I think. Leave me your thoughts! What should I do, keep going or end it the next chapter. You guys will decide whether it goes on or not. And sorry it's late, but my computer got taken away so this story is a few days late.**


	10. Chapter 9

I was woken up unjustly by Soda tickling me.

I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey," I complained.

"You ain't supposed to tickle sick people."

Soda grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, too bad."

I scowled.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"The nurse said you had to get up after eight hours," he said.

It must be 3'oclock then.

"I'm still tired," I pouted.

"Aw, you can go to bed in a couple of hours' time," he replied with an amused smirk.

**"**How long do I have to spend in this hell hole?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"You get to go tomorrow."

I groaned.

"That's a long time!" I complained.

He raised his eyebrows.

"When do Pony and Johnny get out?" I asked.

He grinned at that. As if he knew something I wouldn't like. I distrusted that smile.

"They were let out as soon as they woke up."

I sat up straighter, indignant.

"What?!"

He laughed.

"Your face," he guffawed.

I gently punched him in the arm.

He faked hurt.

"You would hit your amazing, crazy, best, big brother?"

"With the emphasis on crazy," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

He clutched his chest, like he was dying from the pain of my words.

I kicked him.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked.

"They went home." answered Soda.

"Pony has homework he has to catch up on, and Johnny thought he might as well go too."

I huffed.

"And I get to stay here."

"Great."

Soda snorted.

"It ain't so long."

"It is when you ain't hurt." I said.

"Stop trying to downplay your injuries!" he said sternly.

I was stunned.

He hardly ever is serious.

"'Ok, ok," I conceded.

He relaxed.

I sighed and laid back, wishing I had a book.

…

The next morning everybody was rushing around. The gang had arrived, and the nurse was just finishing checking me over. Finally, she nodded to the doctor, and the doctor waved Darry over so he could sign me out. I sighed in relief. I was going home.

When the doctor returned, he told me I had to go out in a wheelchair. I started to protest, put before I could, Darry had me out of the bed and in the wheelchair. It's so annoying how strong he is.

Pony pushed me out the sliding doors. I must have looked real funny with seven big greasers behind me.

I refused to let Darry put me in the car. I still had some dignity. It hurt some, but I wasn't about to show it.

Soda got in the front with Darry, and Pony sat next to me. Two-bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny took "Two-bit's car".

It was silent all the way home. I didn't feel like talking anyway, so that was ok with me. We didn't have anything to say anyway.

When we got to the house, I slid out of the car gently. My ribs smarted a bit, but I sucked in up.

I walked up the drive and crossed straight over to our bedroom. I picked up a book and sat in the corner to read it. Ah, the normalcy. It felt so good to be home again. I forgot everything and got sucked into the world of words.

…

The next thing I was aware of was Pony telling me it was time to eat. I wasn't hungry, but I came anyway, knowing that Darry would kill me if I didn't come.

We were having spaghetti, and it felt good to eat some food. I only ate half of what was given to me, but Two-bit ate the rest, so there was no waste. I didn't miss the worried looks Darry, Soda, and Pony gave me, but honestly, they worry too much.

As soon as I finished dinner, I went to my room to finish the homework Two-bit and Steve got me so I wouldn't fall behind. It took me about an hour. It wasn't so hard. Nothing will take down my grades. Nothing. My grades are all I have to be proud of.

I wanted to go out, but I knew there was no way any of the gang would let me, after what happened last time. So, I decided I would have to tag along with someone.

Pony and Johnny were going out to the movies, and I went with them. We had to get home early though, it was a school night, and we had school in the morning. We ended up watching a movie with Paul Newman in it. He's Pony favorite actor, but not mine. It was a good movie though. I had fun. It was nice to feel happy for once, after feeling crummy for a long time. It's weird though, I notice that we didn't see one Soc. Maybe they were staying on their side of town for once. About time.

Later, I heard Pony and Johnny telling the rest of the gang. Seems like I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"It was strange. Not one Mustang or Corvette in sight," I heard Pony report.

"Maybe we scared them off?" asked Johnny hopefully.

"We can only hope," I heard Darry say tiredly.

I knew that that tone meant he was running his hand over his face.

I smiled to myself, and headed to our room. I was exhausted.

**More reviews: less time waiting for chapters. **


	11. Chapter 10

**I watched the whole Stevie Wonder thing last night, but there was no mention of "Stay gold"! Doesn't he know that's the best song he sang? Rip-off!**

**This is the last chapter! **

The next morning came too quickly for my liking. I kind of wish I could spend my whole day in our room, reading, writing, and sketching. But alas, life never happens the way you want it too. Time for another day with the Soc's that were bound to be there. I groaned.

"Mia," I heard Two-bit screech.

"We're leaving!"

"Coming!" I called.

…

When we got to school, I crossed straight over to my locker.

I was sure there was going to be some weird stares, because I missed a couple of days, and my bruised ribs were still wrapped. Not to mention the bruises and cuts on my face, and the bandage on my head. Yep, I was going to be noticed. Hopefully not by Soc's though.

I headed to my first class, English. English is my absolute favorite subject.

As I walked through the halls, not one Soc bothered me. I brushed off some sweat that I didn't realize had been beading on my forehead. I sighed in relief. Maybe today would be good after all.

…

After school, I found Ponyboy, and we started to walk home. We didn't see one Soc on our side of town.

"Did you get bothered by any Soc's today Pony?" I asked.

"No," answered Pony.

"Did you?"

"No," I said.

We stared at each other curiously. How strange.

When we got home, we told asked Johnny about it, and he said no too.

"Well, I hope you're not complaining," said Soda, sneaking up behind us.

"No, defiantly not," we responded at the same time.

…

"I talked to Tim today," said Dally.

"He said there was no Soc in sight on their turf either."

All of us shook our heads in amazement.

"Well, now I kind of want to party," said Soda, breaking the silence.

"You always want to party," accused Steve.

Soda didn't deny this and grinned.

"This calls for chocolate cake," announced Soda, heading to the kitchen.

"Everything calls for chocolate cake around you Soda!" Steve shouted after him.

…

We did end up having a small party. Two-bit brought out beer (which only he drank), and we all stuffed ourselves on chocolate cake.

Luckily, Two-bit didn't drink enough to get drunk, and we talked, and laughed.

It was a tuff party, until Two-bit started telling story's that made me want to disappear. Darry left to clean some dishes, but me, Pony, and Johnny turned bright red. Two-bit, Dally, and Steve laughed at us, but we couldn't help it. We were still gold.

…

At the end of the "party", we gathered into a circle, and thought about the whole Soc fiasco.

I guess the rumble worked.

"I bet we scared them off," grinned Two-bit.

We all laughed. Everyone here had a heart of gold, but that was kind of worrying. After all, nothing gold can stay. I brushed that thought off and I smiled too myself. I would be alright. My family had my back. Not all family is blood, you know.

**That's the end to my first story! Look out for more to come! Thank you too my beautiful reviewers, fans, followers, and people who favorite me/my work. I love you guys. You guys make me so happy. Feel free to PM me if you have an ideas for another story, questions, or requests. **

**Stay gold.**

**-The Curtis Crew **


	12. Epilogue

**I lied! Sorry! This chapter is the end. Promise. I thought of an epilogue, and I thought you might want to read it. Forgive me! (:**

**Epilogue.**

I sat on a picnic bench in the warm sun. The sun sifted through the leaves, casting sunlight in my long, pale, legs. Pale legs. Sigh. I was somehow cursed with the fact that I cannot tan. My skin looks snow white compared to the other tan skin, leading Two-bit to call me a porcelain doll (Grrr).

Lots of things have changed since my "glory days" three years ago. Some more important than others. Like:

1#: The Soc's have stopped bugging us. There has not been a jumping in three years, for some unfathomable reason. We were sure they were planning something, but obviously they aren't.

2#: The gang is closer. I'm not sure whether this was because of the stuff that happened three years ago, or it was because we just bonded, but we are more like one, big happy, family than ever.

3#: I'm happy. After a few days I dropped the whole "Be like Dallas" thing. I am terrible at hiding my emotions, and it's not me. Anyway, it's nice being happy.

4#: My hair is longer. It goes to the middle of my back. Finally. It was too short before.

5#: I am taller. Ponyboy and I are taller than Sodapop. He hates it, and we'll never let him forget it. Darry's the tallest, then Pony, then me, and last but not least, Soda. I love my new height. (Looks like the ugly duckling turned into a swan.)

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Soda yelling for me. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm sixteen today. We had a little party earlier, but for some reason they want me to spend time some time with them.

Soda gave me a hug when I walked in.

"My little sis is growing up and approaching womanhood!" he pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Can't really say I'm little anymore can you Sodapop?" I reminded him.

He made a face.

Steve laughed.

"You're old now."

I stepped on his foot.

"Darry's the only one who's old!" Soda chuckled.

"Don't tall Darry that," I warned.

"Don't tell Darry what?" asked Darry as he walked in. I was a few inches from being eye to eye with him.

"Nothing!" we said simultaneously, making us seem very suspicious.

Ponyboy walked in. His reddish-brown hair not greased up. He hasn't grow it longer than he did three years ago. I like hair better not greased. Pony's hair was falling in soft wisps around his face. He was about two inches taller than me, and two inches shorter than Darry.

He smiled at me.

"This is one of the only days we can get you two's heads out of a book!" mused Steve, pointed to me and Pony.

We smiled sheepishly. Ain't that the truth.

Two-bit was too enraptured with Mickey Mouse to notice conversation. Or life, for that matter. At twenty-one, they kicked Two-bit out of school, without a diploma. Not that he cares. Watching TV is his job.

Johnny was smiling shyly from behind the group. He is a bit shorter than Sodapop. It must be weird having a best friend towering over you.

Sometimes I think how weird it is that almost everybody is adult now. Everybody except for me and Pony. We'll start college in a year or two. Providing we get scholarships.

I blinked, suddenly aware there were people in the room. Though luckily, they were heading for a game of poker. I hate poker. I went to my room, only to get sucked into my thoughts again. I like being alone.

Just because the gang's older now, doesn't mean they are more mature. On the contrary (I guess you can see that I don't have a greasers vocab), Soda acts like he's five, and Steve's not much better. Two-bit's probably worse than both of them put together, and Dallas still has anger fits, though they are not as frequent now. Only Darry, Johnny, Pony, and I have sense. I like it that way.

I found out that I have high anxiety, so it makes sense that I kept (and keep) panicking and worrying. I'm learning to live with it. My thoughts are so scattered, I go from one thought to another. It's probably evident.

I love my family though, and I wouldn't change anything now. Life gives you curveballs, so you can overcome them. I am strong. I can do it, I will do it, and I _have_ done it.

**Like it? Don't like it? Review! **


End file.
